To Love a Dragon
by Wondering Rose
Summary: "You belong to ME!" he roared. "I don't belong to anyone!" Three years before the dwarves and Bilbo set off for Erebor, a young girl from our world is sent to Middle-Earth. Not knowing much about Tolkien's work she is not prepared for a greedy dragon with a superiority complex, but as the old saying goes, 'if you can't beat them, get stronger.'
1. Chapter 1

Rain. It had only just started a moment ago, without any warning. Before, the sky's were clear and blue. Now after only a moment roads were already flooding while trees were being battered by the wind.

Not one soul was caught out in this storm. The only thing to break the noise of the storm was the shrill ring of a bell. The students of Rakewood High quickly made their way through the torrential rain and to their cars. Only a few were brave enough to venture out into the tempest. Among those few was one lone dark blue hoodie that made its way through the flooded sidewalk. The owner of said hoodie shivered as the wind whipped by. A black car rolled up right next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" her friend asked.

She looked up, "You know this is my favorite kind of weather, thanks though," she waved her friend off. "See you Monday!" Her friend gave her one last look, then waved back and pulled away from the curb.

She crossed her arms trying to preserve the body heat that was quickly escaping. In doing so the hood fell further down covering her eyes. A small smile crossed her face as she looked up into the grey rain clouds. She breathily laughed as the drops hit her face. The rain had always served as something to calm her during stressful times.

Her name was Sam, Sam Mason. Well really it was Samantha, but it was a little to girly for her tastes. At 18 almost 19 years old there was nothing truly remarkable about her. Her waist length hair was a dirty blonde and her skin was a light tan. She wasn't short but she wasn't extremely tall either, she was 5'7" but liked to think that she would continue growing. Her icy blue eyes were the only thing that caught anyones attention.

Her black conver clad feet rocked back and forth as the rain drops slid down her face. The wind blew harshly tearing her hood away from her revealing her dampened locks. She blinked and continued on down the sidewalk toward her home.

She lived in a small house only a little ways away from Rakewood forest with her mother and father. In a small town like Rakewood USA., legends and wild tales still played a part in the town history. Stories of monsters and witches living in the forest abducting passing hikers were among the most popular. Living so close to the forest she knew of some of the strange occurrences. On more than one occasion startled travelers or children would be at her doorstep looking as white as a sheet. They would burst into tears, sputter nonsense, or shakily ask for the phone. All of them though would take one last look at the forest and shutter before entering her small home.

As a child she was frequently warned not to enter the woods by her parents, but how often do curious children ever listen? She never felt any sense of unease while in the forest, she felt more content than anything. She would often sneak out at night to watch the moon rise when she could not find sleep. Her spot, she had found it when she was only ten and had loved it ever since.

An enormous willow tree right on the edge of a small ledge overlooking a large pond. The tree was ancient and gnarled but at night it seemed to come alive. The long vines whipping around in the wind as the moon gave it an unnaturally beautiful glow.

Sam wished she could be there, but the rain would hinder her visits for a few days. The outdoors had always been preferable to her small cramped house. Her parents liked to keep it tidy, but had to many belongings to weave around. Sam's mother was a collector of sorts, if she found something she liked she would take it no matter the cost. This habit often drove her poor father up the wall. Her mother had even at some point gone and stolen things that others had, or were much to expensive for her.

It annoyed Sam to no end. Stealing from anyone was never appropriate in her eyes. When she was ten she had seen her mother take a pair of diamond earrings from an old antique shop. While her mother had not been looking she had quickly swiped the earrings from her pocket and put them back in their proper place.

She had been so proud of herself. It was nice knowing that she had not let her mother take something she had not paid for.

Unfortunately, when they returned home her mother had been distraught to find that the earrings were not where she had put them. When she asked Sam if she had seen them, Sam proudly explained that she had put them back where they belonged.

Her mother had not been happy.

She yelled at her daughter, screeching that they **_belonged_** to her. She ranted that if she wanted something that she could have it because she could. After which she set her eyes on the necklace that hung from Sam's neck.

It was a simple gold chain with an tear shaped opal as the jewel. On many occasions her mother had asked(demanded) for her daughter to give it to her. Not once had the little girl ever given it to her. It had been around her neck for as long as she could remember, and some part of her always told her to keep it on, to never take it off for anything.

Sam saw it before it happened, she rapped her hand tightly around the jewel and glared at her mother. The older woman demanded that it was repayment for the stolen earrings and that Sam would not be forgiven unless she gave it up. Now Sam was a rather passive person, drama was something that she despised, but she would not back down. She growled that she would rather eat her mothers terrible cooking than ever give up her one treasure.

This led to an all out screaming match between the two until her mother lunged for the necklace. Sam had sprinted out the door and to the wood holding back a wave of tears. That had been the day she found her tree. It had been a pleasant and much needed surprise to find the little haven. She did not return home until the next day, she was met with a worried father and mother scolding her for worrying them.

She apologized to her father, not once looking at her mother. Her mother had lost any trust and respect from her daughter that day.

Her trip down memory lane was abruptly brought to a halt at the sight before her.

Her home was gone.

With so much rain she knew flooding at the small house was inevitable but never on this scale. Her home had been torn asunder leaving barely the foundation intact.

Her fingers stumbled grasping for her phone. She called her father and mother each time receiving no answer. Panic arose as she made her way to the wreckage. She sifted through the debris to find broken trinkets, ruined books, and sopping furniture. Hope that her parents had not been home during the disaster faded when she lifted a fallen book case. Both her parents laid unmoving, pale, and dull eyed as she sank to her knees. She closed their eyes and called the police, all the while a steady stream of tears mixed with the rain that continued to fall.

Out of no where she heard whispers coming from the forest. She knew better than to follow the mutters, but they sounded so sweet and comforting. She rose from her slumped position and slowly made her way to the woods. She felt odd, almost like she was in a trance as she made her way down a familiar path. The soft whispers continued to pull her further until she came upon her pond. On hot summer days she loved to swim in its waters and explore its depths.

The whispers were now muddled sounding, as if they were indeed coming from the pond. For one second her mind was clear, her head snapped up to her tree atop the small ledge. Standing there was a glowing figure, it was unmoving but unmistakably watching the blue eyed girl. Not a moment later the whispers began again pulling at Sam's consciousness. Try as she might she could not fight the fuzziness that clouded her mind. However she did not once look away from the figure.

"_Samantha_..." her head snapped back to the pond. What she saw there made her gasp, more glowing figures stared back at her as still and unyielding as the one by the tree. In that moment she felt as though she were falling into oblivion. The lulling of the whispers had become so powerful that she allowed her mind to slip into the blackness as she fell into the pond.

She woke with a start, but did not open her eyes. She could hear voices all around her but, she could not understand what was being said. Slowly she allowed her eyelids to flutter open to be met with the most beautiful beings she had ever seen.

There were three young women who were animatedly discussing something. Sam tried to sit up to ask where she was or for any sort of information as to what had happened. She groaned when she felt the soreness of her body.

_'Oh god, what the hell hit me_?' she thought.

Hearing her groans the three women ceased all conversation and turned to the poor girl.

"She is awake" stated the tallest of the women. Her hair was black as the night sky. It seemed to have glitter mixed in with the way it sparkled like stars. She wore a simple purple dress that also seemed to glisten like the night sky. Her eyes were the same inky black as her hair and had the same shine to them.

"W-where am I?" sam stuttered. "What's going on!?" she struggled to move but continually hissed from the soreness of her body.

One of the women rushed over to her and gently placed her hands on her shoulders to still her struggles.

"Rest now young one, you are not accustomed to the restoration of your powers yet" Her hair was a pale blonde that seemed to glow with an unnatural light, her skin was equally pale and flawless like the other women. Seemingly out of thin air she produced a cup of what looked like snot. "Drink this. It will help you adjust."

Sam didn't even get a chance to ask what it was before the foul glob was down her throat. She sputtered and coughed, it felt like her throat was burning as the liquid slid down. She wheezed and gasped a few times barely registering that someone turned her on her side and was patting her back comfortingly.

"You will feel weak for some time, but it will fade," Sam barely heard the woman as she continued to cough at the offensive liquid.

"Estë get her up, there isn't much time. We must send her off as quickly as possible," said the last woman, her hair was a fiery red with hawklike golden eyes.

"Vairë, she has just awoken, with the state of her powers she would be as helpless as a child if we were to leave her now" the blonde countered.

"W-w-wait, send me off, what!? What is going on!?" Sam's voice was hoarse, she winced at the slight burning that still lingered in her throat. She sat up slowly, not feeling the pain from before.

The three women ignored her questions and continued to argue with one another.

"Silence!" boomed the starry eyed woman. "Regardless, she deserves some sort of explanation."

Sam stiffened as the women turned their attention back to her. In a quiet voice she prodded again. "What is going on?"

The blonde woman-Estë, approached her again and sank down next to the blue eyed girl.

"I am Estë, I am the healer of hurts and weariness," she pointed to the red haired woman, "This is Vairë the weaver, she records the story of the world," she turned to the glittering woman. "And this is Varda, queen of the stars and Valar."

Confusion was the only thing Sam felt at the moment.

_'What the hell is a Valar?'_ Questions raced through her brain as one of the women now Varda spoke.

"You are here because we see that you will play a key role in our world," she knew the child before her was completely lost, but it was better to make their intentions known then ease her troubled mind. "The power that lies within you rivals our own, but you are young, we meant to collect you earlier to train you, but that witch had an enchantment over you. While our powers are great they dwindle between worlds, we had to wait until the witch died-"

"Wait," the only people she knew that had died recently had been her parents. "Are you talking about my mother?" she openly glared at the pale woman.

A shrill laugh came from the red haired woman, "She was no mother," she sneered. "That woman, she liked to collect things did she not? That was all you were to her, you are something of great power and an extremely rare creature, she couldn't help herself. She never really cared for you, in the end you were merely another stollen trinket."

Sam's head was sent for a whirl at this statement. For a brief moment she thought of how her mother never let her outside by herself until she was nine years old, and how she had been horrified if she had even a paper cut. Especially after their fight her mother had fallen into the same habit as with her other possessions, keep it looking nice and showing it off at every opportunity.

She sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to say, but slowly her brain came up with the only logical conclusion.

"Oh I see, this is just a stress induced dream." She looked at them with an expression of sudden realization, as if she should have thought of it sooner. "Mom and I have been fighting more than usual lately, so of course this was bound to happen. I must have fallen asleep in math again," she muttered. She gathered herself up not feeling any pain and smiled at the now bewildered women.

"Well it was nice and all, but I think it was about time I woke up. You two have been great, really, thank you for being so kind and...informative," she awkwardly thanked Varda and Estë. She turned to the red head and gave her the biggest fake smile that she could muster. "Oh and Vairë, was it? I would say that it was a pleasure, but really you have been nothing less than the wicked bitch of the west, so thanks for that, and now if you will excuse me," Ignoring Vairë's appalled expression she pinched her arm as hard as she could. She was quite surprised to be met with sudden pain shooting up her arm. She repeated her actions multiple times receiving the same results, panic quickly took over as the only possible conclusion became apparent.

"This isn't a dream."

"No it is not," Varda appeared beside her.

"So my parents and my house are really gone?" The starry eyed woman nodded. "And I fell into that pond and now I'm...here?" she hadn't really paid much attention to her surroundings, but from what she could see it appeared that they were standing among the stars.

"Yes," was her reply.

"Alright just tell me what it is I'm here for then before the shock wears off and I'm a sniveling mess," Sam breathed in deeply preparing herself for what was to come. All three women looked at her with mixed levels of astonishment. They had almost expected her to break down after her realization. Varda started to explain knowing that there was no need to try and sugar-coat her tale.

"You were taken from your real family when you were very young. The one who took you was originally a witch visiting our world, she took you because she saw you as a valuable prize and nothing more," the blue eyed girl flinched, but did not interrupt. "Your 'father' was nothing more than a puppet that she conjured up to protect her identity upon her return to her realm. She sealed your powers and cast a spell on you that prevented us or your family from rescuing you. We have been watching though, and keeping you out of as much harm as we could. Now that she is dead though, the spell has been lifted and you will now return to your rightful world."

Sam sighed. "Its not that simple though."

"No it is not." Estë said softly. "You have no idea who you are, how your powers work, nor is it fair to send you into a world with dangers you could never even imagine,".

Sam tensed. This was the kind of stuff that you read about on fanfiction or saw in the movies. She was no Alice and was pretty sure that she wasn't going to wonderland. Questions raced through her head as she tried to absorb it all.

"Anything else?" she mumbled.

The three were quite for a moment. Varda and Estë both looked hesitant while Vairë still looked ready to break something, however even she looked uneasy.

"There is a prophecy, one of a mountain, a princess, and a monster..." Varda looked anywhere other than the puzzled face before her.

Very suddenly all three women gasped. This seemed to send them into a panic.

"Lady Varda," Vairë's confidence seemed spent as she shifted her scared amber eyes to the supposed queen. Varda held up her hand to silence her, quickly motioned for Sam to stand.

"We can not go into detail, but you will play a key role in the near future. You will face many challenges and there will be days that you will want to give up, but you must remain strong," the glittering woman snapped her fingers and caught a sword that appeared out of thin air. "While this blade has not seen battle, it will serve you better than even those forged by the high elves," she waved a shaking Vairë forward. In weavers arms now was a large leather bound book.

"It is a book of magic and spells," she practically threw it at Sam. "It will be your guide, but you must ask for any guidance you wish to receive." Sam could only stand there in silence, now weighted down by a large sword and book. Estë came forward with a mirror in her arms.

"My gift may have been the return of your powers, however I think you deserve to know how they effected you." She held it higher so now Sam could clearly see her reflection.

The same blue eyes and slightly tanned face she had seen her entire life did not surprise her. The blue hair and what looked like pointed dog ears though were something that made her gasp. She nearly dropped her burden when she felt something brush her legs. She looked over her shoulder to see a large fluffy blue tail protrude out of her backside.

"What the hell!"

Estë took the frantic girls face into her hands and shushed her. "There is no time for that, now we must send you off." Again out of no where a black cloak was magicked into Estë's expectant palms. "This will provide cover for your ears and tail until you master shapeshifting," she fastened it around the frightened girls shoulders and lifted the hood to hide the now blue hair and dog ears.

"It may not be much, but these will be crucial to your survival as well as the necklace. Do not loose it or take it off for anything," the three stood in a circle effectively trapping her in the middle as the locked hands.

They began chanting some haunting song that Sam could not understand. A mysterious wind had picked up causing the floor length cloak to flutter around her still jean clad legs.

Sam sucked in a quick breath as she lifted her gaze to the sad starry eyes before her. Only one question burned in her mind.

"What am I?" tears welled up in her eyes as every shred of her supposed reality was ripped away. Her head began to spin and darkness crept into her vision. One word was able to make its way into her clouded mind.

'**_Serulan_**'

* * *

She woke up to a light breeze tickling her face. She tried opening her eyes but cringed at the harsh brightness. She waited a moment then allowed her eyes open again, it wasn't as painful now but still took a moment to adjust. Sprawled on her back she saw that she was under the familiar leaves of her tree.

'_So it was a dream_,' she thought. She knew that it was all just to fantastical to be real. She had just fallen asleep under her tree again, she would go back to her tiny house and be met with the faces of her worried parents, she would tell them she stayed at a friends house like always and carry on with her day. There would be no sword, magical book, or blue hair, she would just chalk it up as another trick of the mind.

She went to sit up only to find her movements restricted. There was normally nothing for her to get tangled in so it did come as a surprise that something was pulling at her neck. She rolled onto her side to see the same fabric and blue hair she had been gifted in her alleged dream.

'_Oh shit, it was real',_ again her mind had come to the conclusion that anything of this fantastic caliber was just unrealistic. She was again proven wrong.

She quickly untangled herself from her cloak and found the sheathed sword was now strapped to her back by a leather band. The book was laying next to her among the tree roots. Her tail had been a hinderance already it seemed. The damned thing was sensitive, she was unfortunate enough to discover this when she shifted her weight after sitting up. The ears it appeared were just as annoying as the tail. They would prick up at the slightest noise, driving her mad with paranoia. Every shift of the leaves, small noises made by animals, it was enough to make her want to rip them off. She also took notice of her eye sight, it had been good before, but now it was like every thing was much more...clear. She could see animals and bugs that normally were too far away for her to notice. Smell was another thing she took into account. The freshness of the earth was a thousand times more noticeable now. The lingering scent of burnt wood was in the air, but was no where in sight. The scent was so washed out though, that she had to believe the fire had been out for a few days at the very least.

Another exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she continued to survey the now not so familiar clearing. The tree was there but there was no pond. In fact the tree was the only recognizable thing in the clearing. She stood feeling the odd sensation of her tail brushing her thighs. The darned thing was just to long! While it didn't appear noticeable with the cloak it still made her feel self conscious. She looked around the clearing again with one pressing question on her mind.

"Where am I?" she hadn't meant to say it aloud but she needed something other than the blasted chirps of birds ringing in her ears. Sam knew she could not stay in this clearing for long, especially with no water close by. It was never smart to linger in one place when you were in unfamiliar settings. First rule of survival was always to find water.

Before she could gather her few things and leave she noticed out of the corner of her eye the book she had set beside her moved. She turned in time to see the book open and pages turn as if blown by a strong gust of wind. Gasping lightly she saw that all the pages were blank! When the pages did stop turning she was again met with two inkless pages.

She was about to make a rather rude comment to the book when yet another strange event occurred. Lines began to appear as if they were being traced onto the pages. These lines began to connect to make letters and drawings.

When the strokes finally stilled it made an unmistakable picture. _'A map!_' while she wanted to take longer contemplating the amazing bit of magic before her, she instead studied the map intently. It was almost like a directory one would find in a mall, because there was in fact a little dot with the words "you are here" above it.

'_Ok, that was pretty cool'_ she admitted to herself.

The book only showed a small portion of the land, she could tell because words had been cut off where the page ended. It appeared though that she was in a small stretch of forest not very far away from a town.

"Dale..." somehow the name was familiar. "Might as well start there," And with that she closed the book, stood, lifted the hood to cover her sky blue hair and dog ears and left the clearing.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think, this is my first Hobbit story so no flames! Please review in the box below or follow!**

**~WR~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry this chapter took so long. **

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Sam continued her trek for the remainder of the day. Not knowing the time she was not sure exactly when she first set eyes on the city, but she knew it would be early in the evening before she actually got there.  
During her time walking through the forests she kept a watchful eye on the book as the dot moved closer to the town.

_'Kind of like the Marauders Map'_ she mused. She quickly grew bored of just seeing trees and rocks everywhere. While it was beautiful, after hours of walking it did start to blend together. She was curious about the mysterious book in her hands. If it could go from blank pages to a detailed map when she asked, what else could it do? Imagine her surprise when she asked about food, the page showing the map dog-eared itself and flipped to the next page, showing detailed pictures of safe and poisonous berries that grew in the immediate vicinity.

She asked about magic as well. It was odd asking a magical book about magic, but informative none the less. The book had come up with what were supposed to be beginner spells, and being a person that loved to learn new things, she absorbed the information gladly.

The spells were of elemental magic. Diagrams and descriptions showed how to control earth, water, fire, air, light, and darkness. The latter held little information but she did not take much notice. No, she was far more interested in the picture depicting a man creating fire in the palm of his hand.

_**Concentrate, visualize the fire, imagine a candle in the center of your hand and think of all things related to flames. Fire flows just as water and air do, it is not something to be forced.**_

She had moved the book so it was leaning up against a tree while she repeated the instructions to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of fire and anything related to it.

'_Flames, summer, smoke, ovens, stoves_,' she continued until she felt warmth seep through her hand. Her eyes shot open, in the center of her hand was a tiny orange flame. The size of it didn't bother her at all, she was much more shocked that it had really worked. A grin spread across her face, she waved her hand and the flame went out. She brought forth a flame again this time watching closely as the tiny flicker appeared in her hand. She did this a few more times giggling happily after every successful try.

She looked to the book again and saw earth on the opposite page.

**_Keep your stance firm, lock onto the intended target and lift like you would a stone. While earth is not as flowing as air, water, and fire it is not as unyielding as some would imagine. Larger rocks, trees and metals will be harder to move so start with smaller objects. Unlike fire, earth can not be conjured forth, it must already be in the area of the magic user._**

She chose a small, fist sized rock next to her shoe and gathered herself up. Sam kept her feet shoulder width apart as the diagram showed. She imagined herself lifting it but only moved her fingers slightly. The same strange feeling went through her body but the stone did not move. She tried again this time bringing her entire hand up. The rock propelled itself for the ground and sailed through the air, lost within the trees. She grinned again, amazed that she could move objects around, even if it was only pebbles.

She had spent to long on her new powers though, the sun had sunken even further. Quickly she snatched her book and made her way through the receding forest. The sun was nearly below the mountains when she finally exited the forest. The sight before her took her breath away.

A ruined city carved out of stone lay before a magnificent snow capped mountain. She kept her eyes on the mountain as she stumbled to what used to be a bridge. A huge section was missing and she wondered how to get across. Trying to jump it was out of the question as it was the size of a football field. Sam questioned if it was a good idea to continue into the obviously abandoned city, but there were no other options. Night was approaching and staying out in the open did not sound favorable. So she opened her book.

"How do I get across?" She scratched her head in confusion, what was supposed to be a gentle scratch felt more like needles being poked into her skull. She ripped her hand away to find claws in place of her fingernails. Her shoulders slumped and she groaned.

'_Of course_' her attention was pulled back to the book though.

To her surprise the pages did not fill with spells or pictures showing her how to cross the bridge, instead one simple word was sprawled onto the thick paper.

**_Jump_**.

"Are you crazy?" Her brows knitted together trying to comprehend the message.

**_No_**.

She was not expecting a reply but clear as day the letters were on the page.

"You can talk!" She hoped that it wasn't fatigue starting to make her hallucinate.

**_No I can not 'talk'', but I can communicate with you_**.

"Oh" she answered lamely. "How?"

**_Magic_**.

"Right, 'cause magic's just the answer to everything" she huffed.

She looked back over the broken bridge. "So you want me to just jump across that giant hole?

**_Yes, and I would take a running start if I were you_**.

It was odd but Sam could tell that the book was trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"Cheeky thing aren't you." She laughed.

The book did not reply so she went and walked back down the dirt path a few paces.

"Alright Sam, you can do this. It's just a giant hole that could potentially break every bone in your body." This provided no reassurance what so ever. "Right, shut up."

She made sure all of her belongings were secure before she took up a running stance. Wasting no time she shot off down the path onto the short portion of stone. She blocked everything out, focusing straight ahead, her heart hammered against her rib cage. At the very last possible moment she screwed her eyes shut and used all of her strength to launch herself into the air.

She opened her eyes a second later to see herself high above the ruined bridge. It was a wonderful feeling, she wasn't flying, that much was obvious as she was descending quickly, but it was exhilarating none the less.

She was relieved to see that she had cleared the void, but quickly found a new problem.

'_How the hell am I supposed to land_!?' Her mind raced as she continued to plummet. Something ran through her mind though during her fall. A tiny orange flame and stone entered her thoughts.

'_The book said something about air, so think, it flows like fire...and that's about it.'_ Still she tried to control the wind around her, she brought her hands up and felt the same sensation she had with the previous magic, but no difference was made.

She couldn't focus enough to make a strong connection with the air around her. Without anything to stop her decent she braced herself as the ground drew closer. Her heart pounded in her chest, every cell in her body was sent into a panic as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She bent her knees in an effort to minamalize the damage and pain that was sure to come from this fall.

It was rather anticlimactic though when her feet touched the ground, landing as if she hadn't just jumped a football stadium. She took a moment to try and make sense of the situation, but really what made any sense in this place? Finally she sighed and gave herself a once over for any injuries. Finding none she lifted her gaze to the broken city that lay before her.

Dale, at one point what may have been a beautiful and magnificent city, was now nothing more than crumbling stone. Walls were cracked, huge gaping holes in every structure. There were very few buildings with roofs still attached, and watch towers that had once been the equivalent to sky scrapers had fallen long ago. The damage did not appear to be because of aging or lack of care, it was as if some large object had trampled everything, trying to cause as much destruction as possible.

She traveled further, disheartened at the state of the once proud city. Sam noticed though that the mutilated structures were not the only damage the city had taken. Black burns adorned the walls of nearly every edifice. She carried on down crumbling stone streets seeing the remains of what appeared to be a market. The remnants of small shops and stands were scattered around the road. The one strange thing was that nothing of value was there.

If there had been an attack on the city of Dale, as was the obvious answer, the residence would not have taken the time to pack everything they owned before fleeing the destruction. This made her wonder where those possessions may have gone. They had not been burned, there would have been some objects that could survive fire. She brushed aside old wood and pieces of stone trying to find anything in the rubble. There were bits and bits and pieces of cloth and leather strewn about the ground. At the end of her search she found an old, slightly charred water skin, what appeared to be a dress, a pair of torn up boots, and a burnt rucksack.

She cleared a small space and tucked her legs beneath her. With the items placed in front of her she opened her book.

"Is there anyway I can fix these?" She inquired. The answer wasn't lengthy but it was interesting.

**_Wave your hand over the intended item, and say 'repair'. You may be able to complete the spell without vocalizing your intentions, however it is safer as a beginner to state the objective as it focuses the magic on one subject._**

"Awesome."

She first waved her hand over the water skin as it was the smallest of the objects. "Repair."

And before her very eyes the burns faded and the small holes closed themselves.

"It's official, magic is the coolest thing ever," she said in awe. She then moved on to the most useful item in the group, the rucksack. It was nothing special, simply a leather bag meant to hang from the shoulders.

"Repair." All signs of damage dissipated until the bag looked new. Sam had yet another giddy moment at her success. She did this with the boots as well. After the magic had mended the footwear she found that they were high quality, brown leather, knee length boots. The dress was discarded, as it wasn't going to be useful. Really was she supposed to strut around in a medieval dress when she had comfortable blue jeans, black T-shirt, and dark blue hoodie? She would pick a pair of pants over a dress any day.

The bag was large enough to hold the water pouch, boots, and as a pleasant surprise the book. She lifted the strap over her shoulder and continued down the stone streets. A strong breeze blew at the hood of her cloak letting it fall back and revealing her blue hair and dog ears.

She smiled as the light breeze blew at her hair lightly making it look like a stream of water. Her ears twitched though when she heard the tiniest of scuffing noises coming from behind. Taking a glance over her shoulder she found that three of the most disgusting creatures she had ever seen were making their way towards her. Her breath caught in her thought and her entire body froze. These creature, whatever they were stunk to high heavens and cackled at her terror.

They circled her before she finally snapped out of her stupor. Without realizing it her ears had laid flat against her skull, growls erupted from her throat and sharp fangs were now bared at the creatures.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hissed one of the monsters.

"It's not human, not an elf, and definitely not a stinking dwarf!" Another cackled.

"Doesn't matter what it is, I want to know how it tastes!" They howled with laughter as they continued to circle the blue haired girl. Sam lowered her shoulders slightly, her hands raised in front of her, and claws ready to strike.

They must have taken this as a sign of weakness, because one of the beasts launched itself at her. He must not have been to happy to have claws raked across his already scarred face.

He howled in pain as she took off down the debris laden road. They followed after her but could not keep up with the blue eyed girl. She was running faster than any human could.

Sam quickly hid behind a fallen wall, listening for their heavy footfalls. They were panting heavily in their effort to find her. Her breath hitched when they began to search the debris for her. The biggest creature was standing directly in front of her hiding spot. He growled low and shouted at the other two in a language she didn't understand.

As quietly as possibly she backed away from the creatures. Fate seemed to take pity on her because they did not even glance her way. Quickly she found a somewhat intact building. Taking in huge gulps of air she pulled her book from her pack and whispered.

"What the hell are those things!" A picture of one of the beast was drawn on the page along with a passage.

**_Orc_**

**_The evil minions of Morgoth and Sauron. Their origins are unclear, however they served as pawns to the dark lords in previous ages. Most travel in packs to wreak as much destruction as possible. They are found throughout Middle-Earth and extremely hated by every race. They are carnivorous and will eat almost anything with flesh._**

"Wait, Orcs? Middle-Earth? You mean like Lord of the Rings!" Sam was stunned. These were all things from a made up book! How could she be in Middle-Earth being chased by Orcs!

While it had been some time she had seen The Lord of the Rings trilogy. (Obviously without her parents permission.)

Unfortunately her outburst was a little louder than she had intended it to be.

"There you are," the big Orc stood in the crumbling doorway watching her with an evil glint in his eyes. Sam quickly dropped the book and reached for the sword on her back. He stopped when she pulled the blade from its sheath.

An elegant sliver broadsword was held in her unsteady hands. Never in her life had she seen a real sword let alone hold one in her hands. The Orc seemed to sense her unease with the weapon and grinned wickedly at her. Slowly he pulled two black short swords from his belt and took slow strides towards her. She stuck the sword strait out at him gripping the blade tightly.

"S-stay b-b-back!" What was she supposed to do!? A creepy Orc stares at you like a piece of meat and the one exit is being blocked by the enemy, desperation starts to set in. She swung at him blindly in hopes of at least giving her a chance to sprint past him and out the door. He was having none of that though. Almost instantly the sword was knocked out of her hands and she was being lifted up by her throat.

She clawed at the offending hand, but it only tightened around her airway. Black spots entered her vision as she gasped for air.

The Orc chuckled and pulled her close so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Such fire, I think I can wait to eat you. I'll have some fun first." The creature had the audacity to lick her cheek and laugh when he saw her horrified expression.

Not even a moment later he was thrown away from her with a boom. Sam dropped to the ground gasping for air greedily. The black spots faded while she continued to cough and sputter in her attempts to regain oxygen.

When she did look up she found that she was surrounded by a faint purple orb. Her attacker had been blown back with so much force that he had gone through the wall and out into the street.

Not wasting anytime, Sam grabbed the book and sword, already sprinting out of the building as fast as she could. The orb dissipated as she ran, twisting and turning around debris and buildings.

She was completely terrified. The heavy footfalls of her pursuers were gaining on her. Even with adrenaline pumping through her veins exhaustion was setting in. She wasn't running as fast, her breathing became erratic, and sweat ran down her forehead.

Another swift turn down an alleyway led her back to the broken market place.

"No! No!" She was back out in the open, in the one place every road led too. Before she could make another mad dash, all three Orcs surrounded her once more.

"No where to run now witch!" The biggest wheezed. They backed her up until she was pushed up against one of the stone buildings.

She raised her sword shakily and growled. Her fear was given away with her tail tucked in between her shaking knees and her wide frantic eyes.

The biggest stepped towards her and she snarled fiercely. The Orc stopped all together, his jaw dropped, he made an unintelligible sound and took off. His companions quickly followed after him screaming the entire way.

She instantly spun around to see a giant red mass flying out of he mountain. Her breath hitched as it let out a roar that shook the very earth.

Something stirred deep inside her at the thundering roar. Her vision blurred and her mind hazed over. The roar was powerful and captivating. It was one meant to strike fear into the hearts of all who heard it.

She wanted to answer it. A burning need to gain the attention of the quickly approaching figure grew, as she let out a resonating howl. The mass answered with an even more powerful roar a moment later.

In her dazed state she didn't notice the warmth that had spread from her chest to her core. Sam wanted to show how strong she was too! Her howls wouldn't be enough to convey her might to the new creature. She took in a huge breath of air, and let loose a mighty roar of her own.

Her ears rung as the roar faded, a pleased grin stretched across her face and almost drunken giggles tumbled past her lips. She squealed as something brushed up against her legs. More giggles ensued when she saw that it was nothing more than her tail swishing back and forth happily.

Was she happy? She felt like it. Her body was warm, her mind was fuzzy, and the giddy gleam in her eyes must have meant something.

* * *

The day had begun as any other. Smaug was completely concealed by his vast horde as he slept. Soft growls mixed with snores rang throughout the room.

The dragon was unprepared to hear a resonating boom come from outside the mountain. It had been so sudden he had sprung from his treasures, thinking someone had found their way in. But everything was sealed, the front gates, the mine shafts, every escape exit, nothing could get in. The only way to enter and leave the mountain was by the cliff on the complete opposite side of the mountain.

Smaug snarled realizing that the noise had come from outside. Who would dare enter his territory, every race knew and feared Smaug the Magnificent! Not one soul in Middle-Earth did not cower at the very mention of his name. He thundered out of the golden room towards the cliff, he spread his wings and leapt into the sky without a second thought.

It had been sometime since he had seen the desolation that was once the great city of Dale. And since his reign, not one soul had set foot in the city, but with his hawklike vision he could clearly see four figures in the rubble. The stench of Orc penetrated his keen nose along with a new scent. It was not by any means unpleasant, however he had never smelt anything like it before.

It was perplexing and the more of it he breathed in he found his awareness slipping. Seeing the three orcs flee brought his senses back enough for him to let out a resounding roar to panic them even further.

However he was surprised when a powerful howl rang through his ears. It was haunting and enchanting all at once, he found himself rather upset when it faded. His clouded thoughts allowed another thundering roar loose in hopes of hearing the same beautiful sound. The answering roar sent shivers through his body. It was powerful, just as the howl had been and just as beautiful.

He hadn't even taken notice that he had landed until he was met with the piercing blue eyes of a presumably human woman. In any other situation he would have torn her to shreds and gone after the Orc vermin, but he lowered his amber eyes and took in the creature before him.

She was a sight to behold, her hair flowed like a waterfall and matched the color of crystal waters. Her skin so soft and supple compared to his armor like scales. She seemed delicate, like glass. And those eyes, they were hypnotic. He had never seen such a lovely blue, not even in his horde. In fact at the moment he could not think of one thing in his mountain that surpassed her beauty.

He breathed in again. Her intoxicating scent had him feeling high and lightheaded. He lowered his massive head so that he was level with her. They locked gazes. A pleased growl rumbled in his chest when she giggled and reached for him.

Something changed in her eyes though, she blinked, and the once giddy gleam was replace with wide, scared eyes.

The stupid grin fell and a gasp escaped her lips. His own mind clearing at her change in behavior. She pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest as if she had been burned. It unsettled him to see she was no longer happy, but his rational side began to make its way through the fog in his mind.

_'Why should I care if this creature is happy or not? She has the audacity to not only enter my territory, but place a spell over me!'_ His pleased growls turned into enraged snarls.

* * *

Sam hadn't been so lucky. Her brain, while coming out of whatever trance she was under, made her think that it would be a great idea to growl back at the freaking dragon in front of her.

When he had first landed she didn't really know what to make of him. She knew that he was a dragon but she wasn't able to register the danger she was in, nor did she question the existence of the beast as she normally would have. All she knew was that heat radiated off him in waves, his scent was strange, but nice none the less, his slitted eyes shone like giant ambers flickering by firelight, his scales were like glowing rubies, and she liked it all. The rumbling in his chest sounded like music to her, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought that it was the dragon equivalent to purring. He was captivating, so much so that when he lowered his head she wanted nothing more than to stroke him.

But then reality came crashing back to her like a wave. Why the hell was she anywhere near a freaking giant ass dragon!? Her entire body went from happy to fearful in one second. Her eyes widened, ears flattened, tail tucked between her legs. Growls erupted from her throat and she lifted her forgotten sword.

He regarded her coldly now. His pupils slitted even more if possible and he snarled once more. She turned to run, but his tail moved to barricade her within the town square.

"Well now, what do we have here," his voice sent shivers down her spine. It almost oozed confidence and power. "It has been sometime since anyone has trespassed on my lands. So do tell, who are you?" His voice was dangerous and commanding, but she couldn't register the question. Her brain was trying to find someway to escape without getting killed in the process.

Instead of answering him, she did something rather unexpected. She propelled herself onto his tail, ran up his back, then launched herself off of him and sprinting down the road.

* * *

His enraged roar had her ears ringing, but she kept running. The bridge she had jumped was directly in front of her, if she could make it to the woods maybe she could loose him.

He thundered after her, knocking over anything in his path. How dare she! She had trodden on him like he was nothing more than the stone he had crushed. Seeing her running towards the old broken bridge gave him cruel pleasure. There was no where for her to go.

As she neared the end of the bridge she took in a huge breath and rocketed herself into the air. The thundering footfalls stopped immediately, but were soon replaced by the thunderous clap of wings. She was so close to the ground, all she had to do was sprint into the forest before he caught her and she would be safe.

Dread filled her when claws and a scaly hand wrapped around her small form. She screamed and struggled in an attempt to free herself, but it did not help. Landing awkwardly, he raised her so she was level with his piercing golden eyes. Panicked breaths and gasps left her lips, her eyes flickered every which way to try and find a way out. But he was to strong, no matter how much she pushed and writhed his grip held.

His gaze moved downward towards her chest and widened slightly. He had caught the shine of gold and stared at the necklace. The gem seemed to glow, never settling on one color. He knew right then that the trinket belonged with his horde.

Just barely she seemed to relax when his gaze left her. She was so tired, she had barely eaten and hadn't slept since early that morning. All the fatigue of running, panic and magic had caught up to her. She knew the magic drained her energy, had it not been for the adrenalin pumping through her, she would have collapsed after the orb appeared. Her breathing began to even out and she began to fight to stay awake. He was so warm though and she was exhausted. She finally drifted off with her head lolling back.

The sudden exposure of her pale throat returned his attention to the blue haired female in his claws. It would be so easy to simply crush her between his black swordlike claws. His thoughts traveled back to the strange trance that had fallen over him when he first laid eyes on the female. Her scent was still just as intoxicating, if not more so now that she had fallen unconscious, so peaceful and quiet. She was interesting to say the least, she was quick, clever, obviously powerful.

A breeze caused her hair to ripple and flow like a stream, if it weren't for his keen hearing he would have missed the small whimper that escaped her lips.

He snorted, unfurled his wings and took off towards his mountain.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been sometime since Smaug had woken. After he had secured his lands and instilled fear into all those who questioned his might, he had fallen into a deep sleep under his riches. Now though, orcs were entering his lands along with blue haired human girls!

There was something strange about this girl though. She did not flee at the sight of him, nor did he kill her where she stood. The strange trance he had fallen under would have worried him had he been anyone other than Smaug the Terrible.

He had flown back to the Lonely Mountain, back to his gold and gems. He did not stop at the gold laden chamber though, instead he went to the next room over where cells lined the walls. Thror must have meant it as a form of torture for criminals, they could gaze upon the riches, but never come close to touching it. Now it served as a cage for the newest occupant of the mountain.

He set her down into the cell, locked the door and dove into his horde. Her breathing was deep and slow, she would be unconscious for sometime, so he settled and allowed himself to doze and curl around his treasures.

* * *

A strained groan escaped her lips when she did finally regain consciousness. Everything was sore, every muscle and cell ached. She wanted to move and shake the soreness away, but even a mere twitch of a muscle nearly made her scream.

'_Oh sweet Jesus, what hit me_?' Even trying to open her eyes was a struggle. She heard something though. It was faint but it sounded like breathing. Her own breath stopped short as the events of the day before came rushing back.

She had made it to Dale, been attacked by Orcs, and somehow a dragon had entered into the mix. Those damn Valar women had sent her to Middle-Earth of all places and somehow the dragon did something to her. That was the only explanation as to why she had acted so strangely then. The sound of something shifting nearby snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I see you're awake," her eyes flew open, she scrambled to sit up dispite her bodies protest. What she saw took her breath away. A giant chamber filled with gold. The stone walls reached high into the air and statues looked to be carved out of the very structure. There was no visible light coming in but there was an unnatural golden glow that filled the room. There seemed to be no end to the treasure.

A giant reptilian head pressed itself against her new prison. Now that she looked she noticed the metal bars separating them. Stone walls, ceiling, and floor, it was no wonder why she was so sore!

The dragon had been even more amazing than she remembered. His scales reflecting the golden light gave him an unearthly glow. And his eyes captivated her still. There was no fogginess in her mind now but she still could not believe that such a creature existed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when his lips quivered and he growled dangerously. In an attempt to further distance herself, she scooted back until her spine made contact with the stone wall. Her ears were pressed against her skull, her tail tucked between her legs as she shook.

Pleased by her reaction, he lifted his head, brought down a scaly hand and unlocked the door. She yelped when his claws came after her.

She was hoisted up high into the air until she was face to face with the dragon.

"I suppose you think your self brave, coming into my domain." He growled. His voice echoed and danced in her sensitive ears. It was strong and velvety but unmistakably dangerous.

"Hey! It's not like I meant to trespass!" She snapped. Being a rather head strong girl meant that she did not think things through as carefully as she should, and Sam often payed the consequences back home.

Sam gasped when his scaly fingers clenched tighter around her form.

"Hold your insolent tongue!" When she made no move to speak again he loosened his grip only slightly. It was enough that she gasped again trying to regain her breath. "Now, who are you."

"Oh my ribs," she grimaced. "You know the polite thing to do is introduce yourself first." Another snarl left his lips and he clenched his fist again.

'_Me and my big mouth_,' she thought.

"Who. Are. You."

"S-Sam! Mason!" She gasped desperately. "Stop, please!"

"Give me one reason as to why I should not to kill you now, and be rid of your idiocy." He could smell her fear and desperation. It was delicious and exciting, nothing caught his interest other than his gold nowadays. He did not plan on killing her, at least not yet. There was still the matter of the spell she had placed over him. It was perplexing to say the least. And while she was terrified of him she did not seem to know who he was. Had he begun to fade from legend in such a short amount of time? She wasn't grove king or begging for his forgiveness, she seemed to to do the exact opposite.

At least he had a name now. A strange name indeed, childish and masculine, but by her behavior it stemmed to suit her fine.

She writhed and gasped in his claws while he took to his thoughts. Black spots gathered at the edge of her vision, she couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

'_Let GO_!' An explosion rang though the air, sending Smaug flying and Sam to the ground. She coughed and sputtered, not even caring that she had fallen hundreds of feat.

Smaug was in a daze. What powers did this creature posses, that she was able to move his great bulk. He snarled as he regained his footing. The girl was still coughing when he let out a thundering roar.

He stalked over to her small form. The dragon tried once more to trap her in his grasp, but she gasped and scrambled away. In seconds she was up against the wall again and trembling under his gaze.

"P-please," she whispered. "What do you want from me?"

His eyes shot to the gem around her neck, the one thing that was keeping her alive other than his curiosity was the necklace. He had tried removing it before, but each time a shock ran through his body. It had surprised him, he had not felt pain in centuries, and this caused another spike of curiosity.

She noticed the shift in his gaze. "N-no, you can't have this." She said.

The fire-drake had had enough. He spread his giant wings and snapped his razor sharp teeth at her. "I am Smaug! I take what I please, who are you to tell me what I can and can't have!"

She didn't move, only continued staring at him fearfully. Her fluffy blue tail had tucked itself between her shaking knees. Her fear was intoxicating. It pleased him greatly that with minimal effort he could cause such reactions.

"Tell me why you were in the city," she gulped and inhaled slowly. She would have to be careful of what she said. One more slip up and she would surly be killed. Her mind raced trying to think of a believable story to tell him

"I-I was lost, and I um, accidentally ran into those orcs! They ah, chased me into the city and said they were going to eat me!" She said.

_'Quick, add him in somehow! He's got a big ego, so inflating it might save my skin!' _Her mind thought desperately_. _

"And then you came down and scared them off! Just the sight of your greatness sent them packing! Why I don't think I have ever seen such magnificence until then!" She rushed. The entire thing sounded forced to her ears, but she hoped it would buy some time.

Smaug actually seemed surprised by her change of attitude. Though it didn't last long. He let out a pleased growl and lowered his head to see her better.

"Well it seems that you do have some manners after all." She nearly jumped for joy. "However you haven't answered my question."

Sam froze. "Y-yes I did, I told you what happened!"

"Ah, but that is not the question that I am referring to." He sneered. "Why should I not kill you for the mere offense of looking upon my greatness?" It was delicious seeing her reactions, toying with her.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. No matter what she said, he was still going to kill her. She was just a girl who had been thrown into this world and nothing to him. There was no way she could outrun him, she knew nothing about this place and would surely become lost in minutes. Not to mention she would have to get past him first.

A loud bellow left him at her dumbfounded expression. He looked away from her almost daring her to make a run for it.

"I would have thought you more clever. Not many would even think to place a spell over me," he ignored the confused look on her face. "And yet you had some how managed it, but now I see you are nothing more than a dimwitted daughter of Man with a few parlor tricks stashed up her sleeve. It would seem that I would be doing your race a kindness-"

"You really like the sound of your own voice don't you." In the few moments that he turned away she had taken out her book that lay in the bag, still hanging from her shoulder. She had quietly begged for something, anything that would keep her alive.

**Do**_**n't listen to him, he is toying with you. He thinks you nothing more than an ordinary human, so let's capture his attention shall we?**_

Sam's confidence rose substantially. Since when did Sam Mason go down without a fight? Even as a child being picked on, she never failed to remind everyone that she would not just take punishment sitting down.

"I don't like bullies," For once she sent him her own scathing glare. "You think just because you're bigger and stronger makes you better?" Even if her opponent was a huge, vicious dragon, if he wanted to kill her she wouldn't die a sniveling coward, praising him and hoping she might get away. She would die knowing that she had kept her head held high and stared the bastard down. His enraged snarls grew and annoyance gleamed in his eyes. He took one step towards her.

"I am not only stronger and larger, I am cunning, swift, and deadly. My teeth are swords, my claws spears, my scales are far superior to any armor, and my breath is death. I am death itself!" He roared.

She did not waver. "I will give you one last chance, let me go or suffer the consequences."

He roared in outrage. How dare she threaten him! He the Magnificent, the Terrible, Smaug the Golden! Warmth pooled in his belly and light leaked through his scales. The familiar taste of flames lay on his tongue when she slashed her hand sideways.

The book had given her one simple set of directions.

**_Lay your hand flat, palm facing the earth. Slice the air horizontally and focus on his horde. Do not speak this word aloud but within your mind._**

**_Vishan_**

With that one action every last piece of gold, gem, and treasure had disappeared from the hall.

'_Oh. My. God._'

* * *

**Happy New Year everybody! I've been sick recently, so new ideas haven't been coming like they usually do, but thanks to all the great reviews I was able to put out the new chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! And if you have any ideas that could make my story better, please tell me! Also I absolutely want constructive criticism, it really does help me as a writer, just no hate mail.**

**And yes this is a human Smaug story, but it won't be happening for a while.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence enveloped them. Sam didn't dare to even take a breath in fear of what the dragon would do when he exited his astonished state.

That damned book wanted her dead. That was the only logical explanation she could come up with. She had asked it specifically how to get out of this situation _alive_. Any chance of that had _thrown_ itself out the window.

Smaug was still trying to piece together what had happened. His treasure, every last coin had vanished into thin air. His keen eyes searched for any sign of gold or shine, not even a fleck was left in the great treasure room. His attention turned back to the girl responsible when she took a step back to create distance between them.

With a roar that shook the very mountain, Smaug yanked her from the ground and shook her in his grasp.

"Thief!" He roared. Rage poured off of him in waves, his eyes blazing like the flames he would undoubtedly unleash upon her quivering form.

She screamed when he gripped her even tighter. It was surprising that Sam had not completely snapped in half in his grip. Frantic thoughts of anything that could save her flashed through her mind, but she could not find any, if this continued though she would surely breathe her last. After another painful squeeze, she screamed the first idea that came to mind.

"If you kill me, you will never see any of it ever again!" She blurted. That was it! All he wanted was the gold, right? A deal was her last hope, threats would make him even more angry, but what else could she do?

"Silence! You dare threaten me!" Smaug bellowed. The tip of his snout was pressed right up to her face, smothering her in his heated, foul breath.

"Kill me and it's gone forever." She repeated. Another earth-shaking roar tore through the chamber, but it seemed to have the desired effect. His grip loosened as he regained some composure.

He regarded her suspiciously. "And what would you have me do in return? Let you live?"

"That would be ideal, yes." She wheezed. "If you promise to let me live, I will return every last coin and jewel." He growled revealing to her his pointed teeth.

"Very well..." He set her down onto the floor, the moment her feet scraped the stone he positioned himself so that one massive amber eye watched every movement she made. Slowly and carefully she inched to her fallen book. She nearly threw the thing when she saw what was already scrawled across the pages.

**Terurn**

**Use the same actions in reverse.**

**You are welcome**.

'_I'm gonna burn this thing.'_

With a wave of her hand and the magic word in mind, the vast fields of gold reappeared. One second there was nothing, the next the soft gold light filtered through the halls once more. Smaug's attention left her completely as he rejoiced in his wealths return.

Her gaze flicked to an opening just past his left leg. Gingerly she crept over the stone and onto the gold, she knew that he could hear her footsteps despite her best attempts at silence.

"All right, everything's back in place, your happy, I'm not dead, and now I'll just be on my way." She was so close! Just a few more steps and this nightmare would be over! His tail dropped right into her path though, when she made to move past him.

"I said I would spare your pathetic life, not that you would leave here."

Sam gaped at the beast. She had been so focused on self preservation, she hadn't bargained for her freedom! Before she could make a mad dash his tail coiled around her legs and lifted her into the air and tipped her up side down, causing not only her book to fall but her sword and bag were jostled off her body.

"I'm getting really tired of being man-handled!" She beat at his tail knowing that it wouldn't change anything, she just needed to hit something! He slithered over his gold, rudely dropped her back into the cell, locked the door, and turned away as if nothing had happened.

She clambered up and gripped the metal bars. "So you're just going to let me sit in here!?" Death sounded better than that. He snarled at her tone of voice.

"I would grant you death if I were not a dragon of my word. For the return of what is **mine**, I will not kill you. You will spend the rest of your days here..."

"Doing what exactly!"

He contemplated this for a moment. There really was no purpose in keeping her here. The only thing of value was the jewel around her throat and he could not touch it. While it was not ideal, he could not let her leave now. Just then a wicked, cruel thought entered his mind.

"You will serve as entertainment," he grinned. "Yes, there must be something you can do that will serve to amuse me." Not even sparing her another glance he turned to leave. "Oh, and should you be foolish enough to enchant my riches again, I will break your bones."

"But!" Completely ignoring her he stormed up a huge pile of treasure and out of her sight.

* * *

Five days had passed and neither was happy about the new arrangement.

The first day had not gone over lightly. Smaug had slithered over the mountain of gold and stared at her critically while she was running her clawed fingers through her fluffed tail and feeling her pointed doggy ears. His stare was intense, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"What." She finally asked.

He hummed for a moment and narrowed an eye. "Amuse me."

One eyebrow quirked at his demand.

"Excuse me?"

Smaug simply glared at her expectantly. "You will do as your master commands."

She growled at him and curled farther into the far corner of the cell.

Her body was extremely sore from the events of the day before, any movement caused extreme discomfort and pain. She had woken up to find bruises lining her entire body and a pounding in her skull.

He had not taken it lightly. However, instead of yelling and thrashing her about, he refused to give her any food or water. In her stubbornness she simply turned her nose up at him and faced the wall.

And that was how the first day went.

The second and third day had not been any better. Smaug returned again and Sam refused him each time. On the fourth day though she had faltered, she didn't completely ignore him that time. Sam was hungry, parched, and exhausted. It unnerved her to have the predator so close, the stress of it was frying her nerves, but one thing remained in her hunger clouded mind. She could not fight the curiosity growing within her. Dragons were nothing but fairy tales back home, and now she had a real live dragon not even one hundred feet away! So on the fourth day she studied him.

He really was a sight to behold. And now that she really looked, she could see grand jewels and gold embedded into his belly and scales. His ruby red scales mixed with the light of the gold gave him a regal shimmer every time he moved. Even with his wings folded they were still massive, they had to be to keep his bulk airborne. It must be nice to be able to fly. The closest she had ever been to flying was when she jumped the broken bridge in Dale. It wasn't flying though.

"I'd like to fly..." She mumbled. In her disoriented state she failed to notice his silent staring.

He had been surprised. She had not made any move to communicate with him other than angry snarls whenever he got to close.

Smaug wasn't sure exactly why he hadn't killed her. He could have forced her to return his precious gold, but he hadn't even thought of it when the deal had been struck. He had been too furious to think rationally at the time.

Now, while the great dragon had a temper, he hadn't been nearly as quick to show such blinded rage as when he was a young and brash drake. Even in such a shocking situation, the completely unbridled rage was more than he had experienced in quite some time.

This human, this girl was able to break his calm and bring about the same impulsiveness he had quelled after maturing into the great tyrant he was now, and did so in the span of an afternoon. Most would be reduced to sniveling wrecks at the sight of him, yet this girl was stupid enough to take a stand and take his most precious possessions. He had never come across such magic. Even the great wizards did not have such abilities.

It seemed that his withdrawal of sustenance was succeeding though. Dark circles and drooping eyelids showed her exhaustion plainly. Her pointed ears drooped against her skull barely twitching in acknowledgement any longer. Hunger and thirst clouded her mind to the point that she didn't even take notice of him. Not once though did she beg, nor did she try to bargain for anything. Any human would have gone mad with thirst alone by now, yet she lay flat on her stomach, head resting on her crossed arms just staring at him.

It was puzzling. Her eyes were glazed over but she seemed to study him intently. He was meant to analyze her. She was his new _pet_ after all. She should have been elated to be the recipient of such an honor, she should have been begging to serve him by now. This creature was stubborn though.

The first time she had spoken in four days had caught him off guard. Well as off guard as Smaug could be. No pleas for food or water, only a simple thought.

"What?" He hissed . At his question she snapped back to awareness and quickly rolled over.

"Do not turn your back on me!" He snarled.

"Well I just did."

* * *

She licked her dry, cracked lips. On the fifth day of this torture Sam knew that if she went any longer without water, her body would completely shut down. It was obvious that Smaug was just biding his time now, waiting for her to break and beg.

She had surprised him yet again though. Lounging not to far off in between sleep and awareness, he had not expected her soft, hoarse voice to bring him back to reality.

"What did you mean by 'spell'?" Thinking that if he said anything she would fall back into silence he regarded her with half lidded eyes.

She continued on, unaffected by his gaze. "Was it that weird feeling I got when I first saw you? Did that happen to you too?" Sam recalled the warmth and happiness that followed her first glimpse of Smaug. The question had been pressing on both of their minds, but neither was willing to discuss that strange meeting. It seemed like a moment of weakness that both were never going to share easily.

Sam went quiet for sometime after that. Her tired mind couldn't handle it anymore and while she could last due to her stubbornness alone, he didn't need to be sustained like she did. There was no way she could out last him. Sitting up and gripping the metal cell bars painfully reminded her of the coolness of water.

"Mr. Dragon?"

He snorted letting her know that he had heard her cracked voice.

"Can I have some water?" She sounded so innocent, so childlike, nothing like their first day together. The fire in her eyes was dimmed considerably by exhaustion, giving her a glassy, tired stare. No longer did her eyes shine like gems, they were glazed over and unaware.

Her current state displeased him, but the satisfaction of her succumbing to her most basic needs outweighed his distaste. "And what will you do to repay such a kindness?"

Averting her gaze she pressed he forehead against the metal. "I-I will do what you want."

"Will you now?" He couldn't hide the smugness and arrogance in his voice.

"Please?"

"Very well, _pet_." He sneered. He had won, boosting the knowledge of his greatness. Smaug left again, up the steep incline of treasure and out of sight. He was gone for some time causing Sam to question if he was actually telling the truth.

The dragon was back a few moments later, this time his jaw clenched tightly. She stepped back as his head descended upon her cell. A giant bowl filled to the brim with water was dropped in front of her, it was to big to fit through the bars though and was just barely out of reach.

She whimpered, staring at him desperately. "Please!"

He chuckled cruelly at her panicking form. "Who do you serve?"

Knowing that he wanted her to give in, to give him ownership over her kept her mouth sealed. The fire, while still dim, had returned to her demeanor. She glanced at the water again, it mocked her, so close but just out of reach! If only she could move it closer!

'_Wait just a flippin' minute!_' What did she have magic for if she wasn't going to use it!? While there wasn't much that she knew and her book was out of sight, there had to be something she could do. Instinctively her fingers felt the familiar power in her veins, she pulled at the liquid lifting it into a swaying stream that defied gravity. It flowed unlike earth had, earth and fire needed power and strength to control it easily, but water seemed simple, and smooth.

Smaug snarled and tried to knock the bowl away, but the water was already inside the cell and out of his reach. Falling back onto her backside she had the water flow past her parched lips and guzzled the liquid down greedily, loving the coolness of the drink running down her parched throat. Finally she gulped down the last drop and gasped for air.

She stood again, walked to the bars and pointed to his furious form.

"I serve myself you scaly ass."

He roared as his furnace like belly ignited, the fiery light seeping through his scales up his elongated neck. Turning his head he let loose the flames on a wall until the stone was blackened.

Sam had never witnessed something as fascinating and deadly as this. He could have lit her ass by now and save themselves the aggravation, but he purposefully moved away from her.

Without looking back he barreled up the gold and far off from the sound of his footfalls. She could hear his enraged roars in the distance and see the light of his flames.

Sam gripped at the bars pulling and banging against them before he came back. Strength and power pumped along with adrenaline as she pulled the two bars apart.

"Really?" She panted. "Five days I sat here and this is all I had to do?" She sprinted form her prison and searched for her belongings. It was only a matter of time before he returned ready to torture her again. Just a little ways away from the cell under a few coins was her bag followed by her sword and book. She strapped and secured everything and scrambled over the gold loosing her footing multiple times.

She tore out of the treasure room and into little opening under the staircases leading her in the opposite direction of the beast. She ran for what seemed like hours through every twist and turn, through grand halls and spectacular rooms never once looking behind her. At some point she picked up the scent of fresh crisp air, nothing like the heated smothering air in the treasure room.

She followed her nose until expertly carved stone became much more gnarled, huge claw marks were etched into the stone, beaten and cut into jagged edges. Darkness enveloped the space making Sam rely on her keen ears and nose, even with her improved vision it was still to dark. She walked quietly as the walls closed in slightly the darkened room became a hallway leading to the fresh scent of freedom.

Only when she was far enough into the hall for her liking did she conjure up a small flame in her hand. It flickered pleasantly allowing a little bit of light to guide the blue haired girl further through the darkness. She followed the hall until natural light began to stream through the hall. Seeing this she extinguished her flame and ran the rest of the distance only to find herself faced with a gaping hole where a wall should have been. Like the rest of the large passage it appeared to be dug out rather than carefully carved like the rest of the mountain.

The light she had seen was that of the moon. It hung high in the star laden sky signaling that it was the middle of the night. The soft shine of moonlight flooded over her form, giving her an unearthly glow.

Watching the glowing orb had done something to Sam that had already happened to recently. She had entered another trance, forgetting any idea of dragons, magic, and escape. The moon lulled her into dropping her guard, losing herself in the moonlight.

Only a ghostly howl broke the stillness of the night.

* * *

Smaug had stormed off not wanting to do anything he might later regret. After burning a section of wall some distance away from the creatures cell he had turned to his riches to calm the fury inside of him. He allowed coins and gems to slip past his talons over and over quelling his rage with every glint of treasure. He growled exasperatedly, some time had past since he last checked the girl, and he wanted nothing more than to break his new pet.

Gliding over his hoard with ease he rounded upon a now empty cell. A roar bubbled in his chest but stopped before the sound escaped him when he caught wind of a now very familiar scent. She had escaped her cell and found her way to the cliff, the only way out of the mountain. Swiftly he made his way through Erabor to the tunnel he had constructed after sealing all the other exits. He had only recently made it, about eighty years prior, so that he could gaze upon his lands with an entrance only he could get to. Soon after it's development he had sunk back into the mountain and slept a great deal of time away finding his lust for treasure greater than the view of his kingdom.

He silently crept down the path, his slitted eyes searching through the darkness for a familiar head of blue hair, listening for the smallest of sounds. After some time the quietness of the night was broken by the howl that had first pulled him to the girl.

Smaug caught sight of her as he neared the mouth of the cave, she sat on the ledge staring up at the moon. Her back was to him, the light of the moon shadowing her features.

He was about to growl and take her back into the mountain when a sweet voice filled the air.

_Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows_

It was happening again. With each note Smaug felt his awareness slipping, the urge to drop his guard growing.

_Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions_

He stumbled and swayed over to her wanting to be closer to the angelic sound.

_Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet_

Smaug sank down beside her, pressing his head as close to her as possible. His body heat enveloped her immediately, driving off the bite of the cool autumn night.

_Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows..._

By the end of the last haunting note his eyes were half-lidded, a rumbling growl leaving his relaxed body. They stayed that way for a while longer, her staring at the moon and him watching her contently. The fog began to clear from his mind though, returning his focus and alertness.

He noticed her slumped shoulders and heavy breathing, signaling that she was asleep. Sighing again he rapped his tail around her body and made his way back through the grand halls of The Lonely Mountain. Back in the treasure hall he made his way back to the cell she had been occupying.

The cell bars had nearly been torn off by the looks of it. So this creature could not only use great magic but also had an abnormal amount of strength for a human, which added another question to the growing list.

What was she?

* * *

**Well there's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! By the way the song is titled, _Come Little Children_, and sung by Katethegreat19 on YouTube. I strongly suggest listening to it if you haven't!**

**Once again I own nothing but my own characters!**


End file.
